


Unlikely Arrangement

by jesuisherve



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Casual Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Roughness, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krieger approaches Ray with an unexpected request. Ray doesn't know definitively how he feels about Krieger, but something makes him consider the request. Set in season 5 with some mild spoilers if you haven't watched that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> set like right after Krieger fixes Ray's legs. If i got a few details wrong about the course of events, I apologize. I have to rewatch the episode.

Hot water rolled off Ray Gillette’s skin. Steam clouded the bathroom. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He had _desperately_ needed that scalding hot shower. It took a lot of hard scrubbing, but the build up of filth that had accumulated during his depressive state washed away. A lot grime had circled the drain before disappearing but when the water running down his body into the bottom of the shower finally looked clear, Ray felt human again. Well, at least half human. He lifted one bionic leg at a time, rotated his ankles, and wiggled his toes. He was elated at the familiar feeling of having legs that worked. He could resume a normal life if he wanted. He didn’t have to rely on anyone, nor did he have to endure their pity.

He rubbed his face with both palms and looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to have to shave. His facial hair was out of control. As Ray began searching for shaving cream and a razor, movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. “What the hell!” he exclaimed, jumping back a step. Krieger was crouched behind a basket used for storing clean towels with hands clamped on the top and just peeking over it.  “How did you get in here?” Ray demanded.

“Oh,” Krieger ducked a little further behind the basket, “there are secret passages into here, too.”

“Were you watching me shower?” Ray crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nooo,” Krieger said. “Well, yes, but I was just waiting for you to get out.”

Ray gave the scientist a strange glance. “You couldn’t have waited outside for that? Look, I’m almost done, then you can have the bathroom,” he shook his head, “God knows there aren’t like... twenty other bathrooms in this place.”

Krieger bounced up on his feet. His tie was loosened, probably because how hot the bathroom was from Ray’s shower. He looked a little flushed as well but his hair was impeccably slicked back as always. “Have sex with me!” he blurted, the words practically stumbling into each other with how it was so quickly said.

Laughter was not the reaction Ray thought he would have in a situation like this, but he could not stop himself. He laughed at the absurdity of it. Krieger had never shown an interest in men before, not to mention how goddamn _creepy_ he was. Like everyone who worked at ISIS, Ray knew at least a little of the fucked up things the German scientist was involved in. It wasn’t that Ray disliked Krieger, he felt somewhat ambiguous towards him. He didn’t like how Krieger could control his legs, but he was grateful for having his legs back.

Defeat, (or was it disappointment, possibly hurt?), was clear on Krieger’s face, but he kept talking over Ray’s laughter. “I haven’t had sex with someone that isn’t a robot or a hologram in so long,” he said, unaware of how pathetic the admission would sound to someone who didn’t know him, “Please, Ray? I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“You’re being serious?” Ray asked when he regained control of himself.

“Very.”

“Aren’t you like, engaged to your computer or something?” Ray was becoming very conscious of the fact that they were alone, and that he was wearing only a towel. He wasn’t sure that if it came to it that he could beat Krieger in a fight. He had years of training, but it occurred to him that he had never seen Krieger in full action. He could be strong, he could be highly skilled. He could be a cyborg or something himself, even.

Krieger shuffled his feet. “We are, but things with her have been stressful lately.”

Ray started to move towards the door. Krieger looked shy rather than threatening. Ray brushed past him but kept the scientist in his peripherals. He could shave later, he supposed. Krieger followed him out of the bathroom to the room that Ray had made his own. “Look, I’m going to get dressed now,” Ray snapped as he rummaged through his dresser for some clothes.

“Just think about it?” Krieger pleaded.

Ray tossed a pair of pants and a shirt onto the bed. “Do I have to worry about ending up in your van if I say no?”

“Oh, God no!” Kriger’s green eyes widened. “Nope, nope, nope. I promise.”

Ray sighed, placed a hand on his hip and gave Krieger a quick once-over. He wasn’t hideous, but he wasn’t really Ray’s type. His eyes were probably his best feature, followed second by his body. Ray had seen Krieger in his underwear many times before and had checked him out once or twice. Krieger was about average weight for a man his height. His high cheekbones gave his face some character, his hair was always well kept and his beard was neatly trimmed. Overall, Ray probably wouldn’t mind having sex with Krieger based on physical qualities alone. It was the other things that he knew about him that gave Ray pause.

“You wouldn’t do any weird stuff, would you?” Ray asked cautiously.

Krieger gave him a squinting look. “Weird how?”

“Like...” Ray gestured vaguely, “y’know. Cheryl weird. Or _you_ weird.”

“Right. That kind of weird. Um, no?”

That did not sound reassuring. “No, I wouldn’t,” Krieger added hastily, amending his response for clarity.

Ray chewed the inside of his cheek, thoughts from every direction flashing through his mind. The mansion was empty except for them, this he knew, and he could probably depend on Krieger to keep a secret. “Dukes,” he muttered to himself. He was actually considering this. He hadn’t gotten laid in a long time either. The wheelchair and the self-hatred, and generic hatred for anyone who could walk, were usually a turn off.

“Damn it,” Ray groaned. “Okay, fine. But you do not breathe a _word_ of this to anyone. And you have to promise not to mess around with my legs anymore.”

“Deal,” Krieger said, grinning widely.

Ray gathered his clothes from the bed. He could get dressed later. He might even need another shower soon. He tilted his head to indicate Krieger to come over to the bed. Krieger slipped off his lab coat and draped it over the dresser. “Have you ever been with a guy?” Ray asked, watching the other man’s careful motions.

“No, but I’ve seen it before!”

“Honey, that’s not even close to the same thing,” Ray said with a roll of his eyes.

Krieger shrugged, long fingers pulling his tie off and putting it with his lab coat. Ray wondered if he should take off his towel, but decided to wait until Krieger was at least as undressed him first. When Krieger’s shirt came off, it occurred to Ray to check and see if he had condoms and lube. To his relief, there were some in the drawer of the bedside table. He could barely remember putting them there out of habit when they had moved to Cheryl’s mansion. He had been drinking a lot lately.

The scientist had stripped out of most of his clothes and was arranging them nicely on the dresser. Ray noticed it, but wasn’t sure if it was how Krieger usually behaved or if he was purposely taking a long time. “C’mon,” Ray said, more gently than he would have normally, “I thought you’d be all for this right now.”

“Yeah,” Krieger unbuttoned his dress pants and let them fall to the floor. Ray could see the bulge in Krieger’s underwear and felt a bit of warmth bloom in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, as long as Krieger kept his promise about no weird stuff. He was actually pretty handsome. Ray walked over to lead the German scientist to the bed.

“If we’re gonna do this, we gotta get things right. Stop means stop no matter what,” Ray took Krieger’s hand. “Talk to me, and I’ll talk to you.”

“Okay,” Krieger squeezed Ray’s hand guardedly, as if he wasn’t sure that it was okay to do so. Ray waited a beat to see if Krieger would initiate their little affair. When Krieger still looked like he didn’t know what to do, Ray kissed him. It was the slow start he figured the German needed. Krieger kissed him back, a favourable sign, and moved his hands to be on Ray’s waist. Ray slipped his fingers under the waistband of Krieger’s underwear and started tugging them down. Krieger broke the kiss for a brief second to kick the underwear aside. Ray was pleased when in turn Krieger pulled the towel away. They kissed again but this time it was more involved, less shy. Krieger pressed himself against Ray and ran his hands across his chest, over his arms, and down his sides. Ray’s cock was getting harder. Krieger was a pretty good kisser, hopefully that would translate in bed. Ray wondered if Krieger had been shy with Cheryl. Maybe he was nervous that Ray would kick him out if he overstepped some line.

Ray couldn’t help but gasp when Krieger’s hand wrapped around his cock. His grasp was firm; his hand was warm and soft. _How were his hands that soft?_ Ray moaned and grabbed Krieger’s shoulders for balance. Krieger put his mouth to Ray’s neck and kissed it. His tongue darted out and he traced the lines of Ray’s neck with it. He ran it along Ray’s tendons and lightly over the curve of his jaw. Krieger licked him once, listened for a positive reaction from Ray, and continued when the blond moaned. Ray’s cock was hard in his hand. It wasn’t a bad feeling, being with a man. Krieger’s sexual experience was mostly limited to female partners. Whether or not the partner was considered valid by others was up for debate, his mind leapt to his virtual fiancée, but the principle was the same.

He wasn’t usually attracted to men, but Ray was here, Ray was real, Ray was kissing him. Krieger was making another human being moan from pleasure, and it didn’t involve anything that someone else would consider unhealthy. The thought gave him a rush of some type of adrenaline. It wasn’t like the feeling he got from watching bum fights, or some of his other illicit hobbies, but it felt good. Ray was moving his hips in time with Krieger’s hand, his breathing had changed. Krieger had seen gay porn before. He knew what was expected next. He dropped to his knees.

“Whoa,” Ray put a hand on top of Krieger’s head. “You sure you ready for that?”

“Mmhm,” Krieger put Ray’s cock in his mouth. Ray made a noise, and his hand tightened into a fist in the German’s hair. There was a moment of hot pain, but Krieger had felt much more pain than that in a sexual situation. Krieger rocked his head forward to feel his hair being pulled again. Ray’s hold was solid and Krieger was not disappointed. He opened his mouth, dragged his tongue along the underside of Ray’s shaft, and looked up. “You can pull my hair.”

It was unusual for Ray not to be surprised at the things that came from Krieger’s mouth. It was honestly no surprise for Krieger to be into rough play. He gave an experimental tug on the brown hair caught in his fingers. The action brought a low moan from the dark-haired man. Ray pulled again but harder. Krieger whined and put Ray’s cock back in his mouth. “Tell me if I pull too hard,” Ray said as he closed his eyes. He held onto Krieger’s hair with one hand and steadied himself by putting the other behind him on the bed.

A grunt from the scientist signified that he had heard. The cock in his mouth prevented Krieger from giving an articulate reply. Krieger liked sucking Ray off. The weight and feeling of the other man’s cock in his mouth was pleasant, and he loved being on his knees. Ray said he didn’t want any weird stuff but Krieger was content with this for now. If this was ‘normal’, then he could deal with that. Ray pulled his hair again and Krieger whined louder around Ray’s dick. The German had a few strange fetishes, but being dominated in bed was one of his conventional ones. He hoped that Ray would be willing to try it out if this preliminary tryst turned out to be a success.

Ray was going to cum if they didn’t stop. He was somewhat embarrassed, but he hadn’t had sex in ages and was overly sensitive. He hesitated for only a second before yanking Krieger’s head back by the hair. Krieger cried out at the sudden movement but his face was flushed with arousal. His green eyes were bright. He looked up at Ray, still on his knees. Ray was more turned on than he liked to admit by having Krieger in front of him like that.

“You a top or a bottom?” Ray asked, remembering that he hadn’t thought to ask before they started, and very aware that his own cheeks were flushed as well.

“Uh,” Krieger wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His cock was throbbing. “What are you?” he asked.

“Either.”

“Me too,” Krieger said. “What do you want to do?” He wanted Ray to make him his. He hoped Ray would top. _Please let Ray top_.

Ray held out a hand to help Krieger stand. “I’ll top.”

Krieger smiled. “Okay.” He got on the bed as Ray retrieved the condom and lube. Krieger knew Ray inside and out on a technical level, having performed surgery on him. It was an intimacy that others could not understand. He wanted to understand the other type of intimacy with Ray. He wanted Ray to know him in some way, and he wanted to know Ray in other ways as well. He wanted Ray to want him. He knew how aroused the blond was, he knew that he had given good head. Krieger hoped that it would compel Ray to do this again.

Ray rolled the condom on his dick. Krieger had really turned him on and it was hard to reconcile that feeling with his prior knowledge of what Krieger was like. Krieger was fucking crazy, but he was also driving Ray fucking crazy. Krieger was on all fours on the bed. Ray squeezed some lube into his hand. Krieger breathed a tiny groan as Ray’s fingers pressed into him. He made himself relax his muscles and enjoyed Ray’s touch.

“On your back cowboy,” Ray said. He wasn’t going to fuck Krieger from behind. He didn’t usually like doing it that way. It felt too impersonal. Why he wanted it to feel personal, Ray was reluctant to examine those feelings too deeply, he could consider that later. Krieger switched his position and Ray positioned his cock with one hand and held down one of Krieger’s thighs with the other. He pushed forward slowly, letting Krieger adjust to it. The German moaned deep in his throat. Ray thrust his hips experimentally. “That okay?”

“Yes,” Krieger said. His voice was thick and scratchy. Confident that he was ready, Ray thrust again and began to build a steady rhythm. He bent over the German and kissed him as he thrust. Krieger returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Ray caught Krieger’s tongue between his teeth and bit down on the tip of it. The bite wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to create a sharp pain. Krieger growled and bit Ray’s lip back. Ray almost reared away from it, but it hadn’t felt too bad. He snapped his hips harder. Krieger could feel his verbal control slipping. He had tried to keep quiet, it was a habit, but he couldn’t hold on much longer. Ray was moaning too, his voice was tearing at something in Krieger’s chest.

“Ray,” his voice cracked, “Oh God, Ray,” one of his hands was on the back of Ray’s head, clutching him desperately, and the other was around his own dick and stroking. He was going to cum soon. Ray was hitting him just right. Ray kissed him again before pushing Krieger’s head to the side. He bit the tender skin beneath the scientist’s jaw. “Harder,” Krieger said huskily. Ray complied and bit again, a little bit lower. Krieger’s chest was heaving and his breathing was laboured. “Harder,” he begged. “Bite me harder.” Ray was afraid to hurt him, but hell, this was _Krieger_. He could take it. Ray closed his teeth on the other man’s skin, biting and sucking. Krieger’s moans turned into a stream of unintelligible words; English, Portuguese, German, he was calling Ray’s name, begging for more. Ray pounded his hips into Krieger faster. He was so close, he was going to finish. Krieger’s hand dropped from the back of his head and dug into his shoulder. Ray took that hand from his shoulder and held it tightly in his, pinning it off to the side above Krieger’s head. He could feel Krieger jacking off between their bodies. He kissed the scientist again, tasting a hint of blood in his mouth.

Krieger cried out into Ray’s mouth as he came. Hot liquid spilled over his hand and on his stomach. Ray was still drilling him. Krieger rode his orgasm out as Ray’s began. The blond came hard, and he bucked violently against the German beneath him. He put his hands on Krieger’s waist and pushed his cock in deep as the last waves of orgasm made him shake. Ray leaned over to kiss Krieger again. They stayed like that, kissing fervently, before Ray finally pulled out. They cleaned up together before collapsing on Ray’s bed. Ray knew he would have to do a better job of cleaning up, but for the moment he was exhausted.

“Thank you,” Krieger said. He was on his stomach with his face was pressed against a pillow and his arms wrapped around it. Ray was lying on his back. He turned his head to look at the dark-haired scientist.

“Do you want this to happen again?” Ray asked. It had been really good. He would love to fuck Krieger again, or maybe get fucked by him instead. Krieger really was quite handsome. Ray thought he could overlook his weirdness if the sex was always going to be that good.

“Yeah,” Krieger shifted and looked at Ray with caution. He liked what they had done. It was so... _vanilla_ compared to what had gotten him off in the past, but sex with another person, someone who was flesh and blood, not a simulation, was a whole new ballpark. He liked Ray’s sex-tousled hair, he liked how he tasted, and he liked the potential that Ray had for more. “No weird stuff” was an unclear rule; maybe they could find a compromise. “I gotta get back to work,” Krieger muttered. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah?” Ray didn’t know why he was asking permission when they had just fucked. It was sort of sweet, in a way.

Krieger propped himself up to kiss Ray. He was grateful to be able to kiss Ray again. He didn’t know the rules to this new part of their relationship that had developed and what might cross Ray’s boundaries, and he didn’t get to kiss many people. He physically couldn’t kiss his fiancée, she was a hologram, and he had never kissed Cheryl when they were together. She wasn’t into it, she just liked being strangled. Ray touched his face as they kissed. This was going to be a secret. Krieger didn’t want to put more strain on his already strained relationship, and he was certain that Ray wouldn’t like admitting to anyone else that they had sex. It was going to be kept quiet, but Krieger could live with that. He kept a lot of his life on the down low. It was good enough as long as he got to be with Ray again.


End file.
